


Growths

by x119



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Save Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x119/pseuds/x119
Summary: Hiroshi has developed some strange growths. He asks Kazuo if he has cancer.





	

            “Hey Boss, can I ask you something?” Hiroshi’s diminutive request broke Kazuo’s concentration, momentarily stealing his gaze away from the impressive popsicle stick sculpture he was building on his desk for independent study.

            “Yes?” Kazuo replied curtly, his dark eyes meeting Hiroshi’s with their classic glassiness. Unnerved by eye contact as usual, Hiroshi risked a glance at the floor before adjusting his glasses and continuing.

            “Well, since we’re doing independent study, I had a, uh, kinda weird question to ask, and I figured you might know the answer,” Hiroshi stuttered, attempting to force himself to keep eye contact and failing yet again. Kazuo, however, was quite good at maintaining eye contact, especially when it made someone else uncomfortable, and he didn’t even blink as he waited for Hiroshi to finally ask his question.

            “So, I have these weird, um, growths? On my chest? And I’m just really worried that I might have cancer? You know, the guys are always smoking around me and… what if I have lung cancer? I’m dying! Please, save me! I’m - ”

            “Okay,” Kazuo said calmly, interrupting Hiroshi’s wild hysterics just before the little sad sack reached his breaking point. Kazuo had pushed Hiroshi to tears many times before and knew exactly when to stop – or when not to. At the moment, an outburst wouldn’t help him solve the problem or provide a logical distraction, so he opted out.

            “I need to see these growths to make a decision,” Kazuo continued. “You must remove your clothing.”

            “I-In the middle of class?” Hiroshi asked nervously. “I’m self-conscious about my body!”

            Kazuo offered up no reply and simply stared until Hiroshi was so intimidated that he felt compelled to remove his shirt and throw it across the room. It landed on Hiroki Sugimura as he was trying to do algebra, sending him into a fit as he remembered the last awful experience he had with t-shirts at his desk.

            In an instant, Kazuo’s cornea was millimeters away from Hiroshi’s chest, examining the pink growth that had formed there. Hiroshi was nervous to have Kazuo so close, the other boy’s nose lightly caressing his skin as he stared. Sho was having a heart attack on the other side of the classroom.

            “I have results,” Kazuo said suddenly, rising back up to his full height and staring Hiroshi down as he normally would. Even though it had been years, Hiroshi could never get used to his leader’s intimidating nature. Nevertheless, he managed a smile hopefully as he waited for Kazuo to speak again.

            “These are your nipples,” Kazuo remarked, flicking one of the sensitive nubs with his index finger and causing Hiroshi to cry out with embarrassment. “You have had these since birth.”

            After presenting this life altering revelation, Kazuo scooped up his popsicle stick sculpture and left the classroom. The other members of the Kiriyama Family followed him, but Hiroshi was rooted to the spot in shock, still shirtless, with tears welling up behind the frames of his thick glasses.

            Nipples? He couldn’t have nipples. He didn’t NEED nipples. Nipples were for girls and he wasn’t some kind of faggot, as Mitsuru so often called him. No! He was a real man’s man, and he would prove it!

            He grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk Kazuo had been sitting at, thrusting his fingers eagerly through the handle and opening the blades to the fullest. He placed the cold metal over his right nipple and gritted his teeth, bearing down on his own flesh with all his might, severing the offending nub after several tries. Blood sprayed across Kazuo’s desk as Hiroshi moved on to the left nipple, destroying it in a similar fashion before collapsing onto the floor.

Blood pooled beneath Hiroshi’s still, half-naked body, but no other students seemed to notice. Class went on as usual. The next period started and Kazuo simply wiped the blood off his desk without a second thought, nudging the unconscious Hiroshi closer to the desk next to his. The body slid easily across the floor on account of all the blood Hiroshi had lost from mutilating his own nipples. The body was passed around the room between students until it made its way to the back corner of the classroom, where it began to bloat after several days. The corpse was left to rot on Shogo Kawada’s desk for the rest of the term.

**Author's Note:**

> uh I actually wrote this recently. Apparently all I do is write about Hiroshi dying. cool.


End file.
